


Helping Kuroko

by Kagamichii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichii/pseuds/Kagamichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko hated Basketball at that time, so he enrolled to Seirin, but never joined Basketball Club, he stayed behind traumatized by the reasons why he quit this sport, until he hears that the Generation of Miracles had been defeated, maybe the basketball will be fun again? Or someone like Aomine, perhaps? Will show him again how the Basketball can be fun with the help from Kagami?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

-0-

Kuroko never knew that this day would come; he never knew that someone would say this unbelievable news; he was taken aback by this news. He really does not have any sense of humour, but right now, he wanted to laugh, a bitter-sweet laugh, but as I said earlier, he has no sense of humour, so he never did laugh; he just stood frozen like a statue, forgotten by his classmate again.

Did you hear, Generation of Miracles had been defeated by our school!

He was supposed to be happy with the new, he always prayed for someone to defeat them, but days after days, he actually wanted to forget about Basketball, so he never watched any news on the T.V or even matches.

When he walks aimlessly and sees a Basketball court, he would just enter and hold the ball, but nothing more, he would experience that longing feeling and then he would grow tired of remembering, so he leaves the court with a heavy heart.

However, unbeknownst to him this time it will be different… after the last class, he headed towards a Basketball court that is near this school, he entered with a hesitation, then he found a lone ball on the ground, he bent down to grab it, but someone was faster. he looked up at this rude person that took the ball before him as usual… this person did not even know that he was here, so he can't actually blame him.

"Excuse me" Dead panned Kuroko

It was like always, the person would wonder who was speaking and when they search frantically thinking that they were imagining, he would starts to feel irritable; he sighed inwardly and decided to make his presence known to this red haired guy.

"Down here"

And the moment this person glanced down, he shrieked, an unmanly scream" Kyaaaaaaaaa!" and he sounded very surprised, kuroko titled his head, wondering why he screamed?

" Y You startled me!" This stranger took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat that unfortunately increased tenfold.

Then he glared hard at Kuroko, who was oblivious or that is how he appeared to be from the outside

"So do you play Basketball?"

The stranger's question made Kuroko flinch, I hate Basketball, he wanted to say that but something was stopping him, he did not know what it was, he only shook his head seeing the disappointment in this person's eyes.

"Then why you are here?"

Before he could answer, someone interrupted them; he could not believe his eyes.

" Oi, Bakagami… let's play one on one"

He was forgotten for a moment but as he looked at this person, the person who made him hate Basketball was here, and he was like his old self when he loved Basketball so much, when Kuroko was happy to be part of this team, when everything was okay. What was happening? He felt anger he could not describe upon seeing him like this again, like his efforts were in vain, he tried really hard to bring him back to this person, but he failed so he gave up.

Seeing him now eager to play, made him slightly pale, his breaths were uneven, he wanted to disappear not wanting to see his face, and not wanting to see how happy he looks without him. How natural it seemed that he was not with him… he struggled to hold back the tears, he walked pass them trying to avoid them and praying that this person forgot about him. However, he stopped abruptly when this person shouted out to him to stop. He froze.

His hands were sweating and shaking, and he tried to keep his breathing normal, he was afraid to face him again and he was not ready at all. He turned around with tense shoulders, and he was speechless.

The tanned, dark blue hair stranger's face was stunned, he gasped shockingly, and the red haired person was confused do they know each other? He asked himself, his question was answered, however, when Aomine … his rival said this stranger's name, which was…

"Tetsu?"

It was strange to see that expression on Aomine's face, he only saw it once, when he and his team defeated him, he can feel the heavy atmosphere around, he felt like he shouldn't be here for once. He glanced at this Tetsu person, he seemed small, frail, and easy to miss and from the looks of it, he seemed to have the tendency to speak and act completely deadpan, he only knew these things about him and not to forget about his low presence!

This Tetsu person escaped before Aomine could manage to say anything to him, Kagami looked at Aomine, Kagami gasped. Anger radiated from Aomine like a bulb, the face that he had seen before was gone, he was frowning in anger and his fists were clenched tight turning his knuckles white, he tried to calm Aomine down, he never saw him like this!

"Oh God it was Tetsu!"

"Who is he, Aomine?"

"He was my shadow and the sixth phantom of the Generation of Miracles… "

Kagami was stunned.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko meets Kagami and Haizaki. Aomine is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 173 AND 174 if you still don't know who Haizaki is.
> 
> As for pairing, it's still undecided… I love love Kagami so much and Aomine so I might just make AominexKurokoxKagami what do you think?
> 
> And yeah its yaoi 0_0 I forgot to add that
> 
> Warning: bad and horrible grammar since English isn't my native language~ don't facepalm yourself while reading this chapter if you've found out a terrible mistakes :'( … well if you did just tell me and I will correct them~ I hope you like this chapter I put some scenes that's were similar to some episode but changed the dialog
> 
> I do not own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"I don't think you were wrong, but…I can't."

Kuroko was waiting for the usual fist bump after every match but this time it was different

"I'll never find what I am looking for."

As Aomine was running away, it seemed as if he was fading from his grasp, he attempted to reach out frantically, he gasped and stood frozen, and glanced down at his legs that were unable to move from the shock, a mix of distress and hate rushed and engulfed him all at once. He had unusual emotionless gaze, blue sweaty locks were covering almost his eyes, head was down, and a pang of fear struck him and nearly made his body tremble. If only Aomine had bumped his shadow's fist, if only he had turned to look at kuroko and asked him if he wanted to eat ice cream like every day, if only kuroko didn't make up that decision and leave, then he wouldn't be able to see how much Aomine was regretting this moment.

His eyes fluttered open, his emotionless gaze was looking more tired and haunted than he had in the past, for the first time, kuroko did not want to go to school, but he knew that he cannot do that so with a tired sigh he got up and went to make for himself a breakfast.

When he realized that he has finished everything, including getting his bad hair looking pleasant, he left his house with a bag slung over his shoulder. He took his favorite book to read it while he was walking since he really wanted to read, and not wanting to remember what had happened yesterday.

-0-

Kuroko sighed in relief when he heard the last bell ring; he never noticed that this red haired guy that he met yesterday was actually in his class, and sitting in front of him no less, he was probably very absorbed during class and he never wanted to be noticed. He stood up knowing that no one will notice him, he walked behind that guy who seemed deep in his thoughts and muttering some incoherent words, he was holding his favorite book in his hand to continue reading… then an idea came to his mind, he actually wanted to see them how well they played in basketball… and how they actually defeated Aomine alone, so he silently followed him, and glancing at his back everyone now and then.

-0-

Kuroko's emotionless gaze had a slight excitement as he watched them practice a mini game between the seniors and juniors; he was watching secretly near the entrance of the gym, his head tilting to one side, a red haired guy roared as he jumped so high to dunk fiercely into the ring that almost got destroyed.

He saw how the person who wore the jersey number seven (it's kiyoshi's number) was heading to dunk but stopped abruptly since the red haired guy stood in front of him, blocking his way, grinning as if he won this game, dribbling the ball, Kiyoshi had faked that he was going to shoot, but being fast he passed the ball from behind not too far, since Hyuuga was open and no one was marking him, Hyuuga grasped the ball and shot it. Kuroko was amazed how the ball entered in the ring smoothly.

Their coach, Aida Riko ordered them to gather around her and to stop their mini-game, Kiyoshi was walking tiredly but his steps were halted in a quick sudden, he was sure he caught a glimpse of someone who was standing in the entrance, Kiyoshi eyes were locked with blue emotionless eyes, he was about to greet this person ' Hey!' He was walking towards him, but…

Kuroko realized too late that he was discovered, this person who has half-long brown hair, has dark eyes, and thick eyebrows had greeted him, before everyone could find out, Kuroko stormed away, leaving Kiyoshi confused…

" Oi, Kiyoshi are you alright? Did you see some ghost?" Hyuuga's question snapped him out to reality.

' Uhhh, no I thought I saw someone…, never mind'

-0-

It was in the evening when he decided to buy a milkshake from Maji Burger, he sat and started to sip from his straw, his thoughts were a mess, about how they defeated them, he wished to know that. Suddenly someone put a tray that was filled with huge amounts of burgers on the table that he was occupying… and looked up to see, a red haired guy, fate seemed to hate him, he sighed inwardly, waiting for this person to notice him.

The person took the first bite while he was staring through the window glass and watching how people passed by, until he caught a glimpse of someone with blue hair, he thought he was imaging, he blinked repeatedly and almost got choked while he was eating, he was shocked to find out that Kuroko Tetsuya was here, wait…..

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?!"He shouted and gained disapproving looks from the customers, he blushed embarrassedly, he glared half-heartedly at him… he sighed irritably and continued eating his burgers.

"I was sitting here first; I like this place's vanilla shakes"

This person smirked and leaned forward, but not too close to kuroko…

"Go somewhere else" He commanded him rudely

" I don't want to" He continued to sip his Milkshake and looking at this red haired guy with a slight respect, after seeing him play, he knew that he resembled that person a lot, only by the way he played.

" Kagami Taiga"

He tilted his head on one side in confusion" Eh?"

"My name," This person with red hair and split eyebrows continued to speak while unwrapping and eating the last burger" You can call me Kagami… "

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kagami sighed, he already knows his name.

-0-

It was really awkward that they were walking together as if they were best friends, Kuroko wanted to say goodbye for Kagami, since it was getting late…

" Kagami-kun I am going home now"

"Wait!" The word that escaped from Kagami's mouth made kuroko stop from leaving, it was very amusing to look at how kagami was fidgeting nervously… the bluenette was really wondering about why he has stopped him.

"I don't know what happened between you and Aomine but… you can't"

Kagami's red locks were covering his eyes, he clenched his fists hard… he sighed as he promised himself to make it, for Aomine and kuroko…

"I am going to make you love Basketball again, I promise!"

Kagami shouted as he declared his new promise

Kuroko was shocked as he watched Kagami storming away, leaving him standing like a frozen statue.

-0-

Kuroko felt the need to go back there, he was running as fast as he could… he needed something to explain this feeling, and that something was Basketball… he entered the school easily by using his misdirection again in a good use, as he reached to the school basketball gym, he found out that the door was still open, he sighed to calm his erect beating heart, and grasped the door's knot tightly, and opened the door.

Leaving the door open, he stepped inside and turned on the light, he just stood looking at the hoop with a distant eyes, then his eyes found a lone ball, he walked toward it and bent down to hold it, he spun it on his index finger for awhile, after that he tried to shoot the ball, but it was a fail attempt, he let the ball bounce as it hit the ground, leaving it on its own, he clenched his fists angrily, why he can't do it? If he can, he was sure he would be able to help Aomine-kun to be himself again, but he only excelled in passing, that's why if he had the chance he would have found a new light, he shook his head, what was he thinking! He quit this sport and that's why he didn't even search for a new light, he didn't need to be left behind again.

Kuroko failed to notice that someone has entered the basketball gym, he was startled when someone greeted him in a surprised tone, he turned to look at the intruder and it was him again, fate seemed to hate him.

"You again! You were watching us practice, oh and you are from Seirin too!"

Kuroko was watching this person in a deadpan expression, he was eating a brown sugar candy; he offered kuroko who politely refused….

"Who are you?"

Kuroko never thought that he would see him, he was sure it was just a coincidence, he saw how well he played, it brought him some excitement he never thought he would feel it again.

" Kiyoshi Teppie"

" Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kuroko didn't know how to react, what should he say, and what should he do? He was feeling uncomfortable, should he ask him how does he feel? But he just met this person. Kuroko was terrible in socializing, that's why he was so confused at how to strike up a decent conversation, he was about to say something when the silence was really making the atmosphere awkward but was interrupted as Kiyoshi kept the conversation going.

"You are interesting! Are you the sixth man of generation of Miracles?"

"Not anymore"

Kiyoshi saw the ball that was close enough to kuroko's shoes, he bent down and grabbed it, and he started to dribble the ball…

" we are still high schoolers! Believe in your potential a little more" Kuroko 's head titling to one side in confusion " Eh?" Kiyoshi jumped to dunk the ball but failed, making kuroko sweat drop, Kiyoshi turned to making his leave but stopped since he wanted to deliver for kuroko a silent message. "I am just talking to myself. See you next time, kuroko-kun" He winked and waved goodbye to him as he started to walk again, kuroko felt the need to stop him since he left his brown sugar on the floor… " Ano" That made Kiyoshi stop but it was too late as he stepped at his candy that he just bought, making kuroko sweat dropped again at the sad sight that came from Kiyoshi. "I just bought these, what a waste"

-0-

He was walking home since it was getting very late, thinking about Kiyoshi-san was confusing enough to make him lost in thoughts and it resulted him to bump into someone and making him fall down with a hard thud, he yelped and looked up to see a very tall and huge person, why does fate hate him so much? Meeting people that he doesn't want to meet and meeting some people that he just wanted to ignore and avoid… this person that he bumped into has a dark gray hair, long face and two piercings on each ear. Kuroko eyes widened in shock as he whispered his name

" Haizaki Shogo"

Haizaki thought that he heard someone saying his name, he looked around but found no one, until he heard someone say…" down here"

Kuroko didn't know why he greeted this person; he remembered unpleasant things about him, like how his violent nature is so powerful, and he might kill you if you provoke this person so much, he remembered how he used to steal his food just like how he steals moves, Haizaki glanced down, and saw …. " Kuroko Tetsuya" He smirked villainy, and his gaze held some emotion that could be described as lust, kuroko stood up and dusted the dirt, he sighed inwardly but before he could say anything… his chin was held up by Haizaki's index finger and he was leaning so close, enough to his mouth, kuroko wanted to do something… anything, but remained frozen… and prayed silently for someone to stop him, but who was he kidding? No can see him from the start. 

" TETSU!"

Suddenly kuroko was shoved aside by a strong hand that made him fall hard with a loud thud on his butt; he winced and looked up to see …Aomine! Haizaki shrieked and fell as Aomine socked him square in the jaw, and glared hard at the fallen bastard… "Leave, before I hurt you more." …. A dark aura emitted from him. Aomine decided to leave first as he took his ex-shadow's hand and dragged him away from that place before anything happens…

"Please slow down!"

He stopped suddenly as he remembered that Tetsu has a very low stamina, he didn't want to let go of his hand, because he doesn't want him to escape like before, his face softened as he looked at kuroko who was panting hard from the fast running…

Kuroko really wanted to escape right now, but he looked at Aomine, he longed to see that smile on his face again, he longed for many things… like how he wished to love Basketball again, he shook his head and tried to turn around to leave quietly, but strong hand grasped his wrist preventing him from leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?... Tetsu." Kuroko yanked his wrist from Aomine's hand, kuroko looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"I have heard that you lost in a match"

Aomine rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly…. "Well, Kagami entered the zone after he saw how his team needed him, and I was really surprised how strong he was, anyway… Tetsu I want you to be my shadow again."

Kuroko looked at Aomine with stunned eyes…. He wanted him to be his what?

-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N why do I feel that I killed this fiction… 0_0 anyway I know some of you wondered how Seirin had defeated Too high, well I couldn't find any good reason, :'( sigh, please don't criticize about this chapter and its horrible mistakes! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, THANK YOU everyone for those who left a kudo to this story I am really happy that you liked it so far. Please keep reading and drop a review if you liked this chapter! :)


	3. Give up!

Chapter three:

Give up!

-0-

What's surrounded him seemed to fade, the people and the sounds. How could he be like that? Like what had had happened in the past never seemed to bother him! Like he was the only sacrifice, victim and an ultimate weapon to be used over and over without fixing, he looked at him ridiculously, trying really hard to laugh, but as we said earlier, he doesn't has any sense of humor. What shocked him that is his former light's expression, it was over confident that he is willingly will accept his offer, and it seemed that Kagami-kun's words about him changing were just a lie. He closed his eyes for a second bitterly; he took a deep breath as he opened his eyes once more, Aomine looked at his ex shadow's eyes that shocked him and made him shudder… mixed with anger and emotions he couldn't describe, but the anger was the only thing he could see.

" Aomine Daiki" Kuroko emphasized his name in anger, Aomine looked down, letting his bangs hide his eyes, he stepped back in a slight fear… "You think that what had happened in the past was forgotten?… the way you rejected my fist bump and walked away, just try to be in my shoes… I would love to see how you would react, broken, sad or just want to quit?" Kuroko's voice was mixed with anger and a shaky tone; his voice would…out of character raise in volume that reached to the moment of shouting and snapping at him, kuroko stopped… panting from exhaustion, he turned around to leave… Aomine watched his shadow's back, he was walking away again but this time he couldn't do anything to stop him, he wished if he heard him whisper how sorry he was…however, it was too late for that.

-00-

It was finally a new day, last night Kuroko couldn't sleep at all, but found himself energetic just like always which was weird. He reached to his class and entered without being noticed, as he seated himself on the chair of his desk; he rested his elbows on it and leaned his chin on his hand, he gazed through the window, spacing out until someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned to look at Kagami-kun who was grinning like an idiot.

" Yo, didn't know you were sitting behind me"

He was secretly surprised because Kagami found him sitting here, he watched him as sat and turned to face him…

"Good morning Kagami-kun"

"So wanna come to watch us practice today?"

Kagami wanted kuroko to love basketball again, so he thought the first step and attempt was to let him see them how they practiced, he was going to make him see that basketball isn't just a game about power… it was about having fun with friends and getting stronger through games. He was surprised when Kuroko gave him a nod, a sign to show him that he agreed to accompany him when the school ends, he couldn't wait to show him his power and team!

-000-

When the school ended kagami surprised kuroko by how eager he was to come with him, he took his hand and dragged him to the basketball gym, when he finally reached he felt out of place; because no one still noticed him until kagami announced that they have a guest, they were comically shocked and surprised to see him standing next to kagami, most of them shouted in surprise for the sudden appearance, except Kagami and Kiyoshi Teppie.

They all welcomed him and told him it was okay to watch them practice, he sat on a bench next to their coach team, Aida Riko… who was watching them practice hard, as they were running laps around the Gym. They stopped to take a break, and he seemed to be forgotten again, he watched them practice with envy, why his former team couldn't be like that? This team was based on teamwork which he found out from the way they played, their tactics were very powerful even their defense was really good.

Kagami seemed the only one who heard him sigh, because he came and sat next to kuroko and started to chat about non sense… there was however interruption from the entrance and everyone paused chatting to see a very long line of girls… they all sweat dropped at the sight, because it had happened before, Kuroko was confused, why there were so many girls here? That is until he heard that voice.

He stood up suddenly and tried to leave but the girls wouldn't let him, it's not like they see him from the start, he tried to use misdirection but it didn't work, he was pushed down hard on his butt, he winced and yelped… he just wanted to be out! Is that so hard to ask for? Are the girls that crazy for this person? He tried to stand up but couldn't from the pressure of these girls, suddenly he found a stretched hand to help him stand up, he took it gratefully when he stood up he looked up to find a guy who has short, spiky black hair he also has large, sharp steel blue eyes, thick eyebrows he thanked this person and tried to leave, but as he turned he bumped into someone that resulted them both to fall down hard on their butts. " Itai" He rubbed the injured spot.

"K k kurokochii?" That person who fell stuttered, still unable to believe who he is seeing, kuroko 's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he struggled to break eye contact, kuroko clenched his jaw in frustration for being found out. Kise gasped as he realized it was a reality and not his imagination; he stood up but not as fast as kuroko who looked as pale as the white sheet… Kuroko turned and shoved everyone aside who is in front of him as he made his escape, not really realizing what he is doing to others, all what he was thinking is to escape, even making that person who helped him to stand up to fall… the girls whined as they fell, almost all of them.

Kise's normally calm and cheerful demeanor slowly changed his face, contorted in an all consuming anger, Kise wanted nothing more than to stop him, menacing aura that no one imagined to see it are coming out of him in violent waves, pinning whose in front of him in fear, mostly the girls who squealed fearfully and gave him some space to pass … and he started to follow Kurokochii who just got out of the gym.

Kise stopped suddenly as he realized that he was following no one, his hands were balled into fists, Kise was shaking intensely, he stood petrified… as he whispered that name… " Kurokochii" that name brought him emotion that made him slump his shoulders in defeat as he tried not to sob loudly… that emotion was guilt for what he had done to Kurokochii…he remembered exactly why he was feeling like this, his back was rested on a wall, near to an empty classroom, his fingers curled into fists as he slid down the wall to end up in a miserable ball , shoulders were still slumped, knees were pulled up to his chest , he took a ragged breath, dragging his hand through his hair in a futile attempt to calm down, letting his bangs hide his eyes… he felt a hand on his shoulder, his head snapped up thinking it was Kurokochii, when he found out that he wasn't , his lips quivered and he clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries… " Senpai"… His senpai was looking at him sadly; his senpai knew it was something to do with that person, his senpai sat next to him in the same position that he is sitting, but not the same expressions.

" Kurokochii"

His senpai also knew he was someone important to the model, adding chii to his name was a clear evidence, he couldn't ask him who he was, he knew that he will get to know him soon, not soon, it's now.

"He was the sixth man of the Generation of Miracles"

His senpai looked at him stunned.

"But he quitted the sport because of me no because of HIM"

He was shocked to know this, but what shocked him more to see that expression on Kise's face, mixed with rage and anger that seemed to increase every time he talked about the person for who was responsible about this whole thing… Kise sighed tiredly, and started to tell when he quitted and why, not noticing the person who stood inside the classroom's door entrance.

When he finished telling him the reason, he seemed to calm down for a moment… he chuckled bitterly and his senpai looked at him strangely

"All I wanted was to find him, and tell him how sorry I am, I didn't mean to hurt him in that way, I know that we became monsters in that time, but now I am different, all I want is just one chance to make up for my mistakes… I want him to love Basketball again."

Kise stood up from his position and stretched his hand to help his senpai stand up, his senpai grasped his hand gratefully, he finally understood how much Kise needed his help now, he smirked… "You are not alone on this kise."

And finally the person who was hidden showed himself grinning widely they gasped when they heard a chuckle that sounded like a challenge" Sorry for interrupting, I just forgot something in my class, and then you showed up… "

Kise and his senpai( kasamatsu )looked at him shockingly; kise smirked at the obvious challenge... Kasamatsu sighed at how they were acting like children.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I promised him first that I will make him love Basketball again"

"You will see Kagamichii"

They all were smirking like idiots.

-0000-

Kuroko entered to the basketball street court which seemed empty except for the ball that was on the ground, this time though he hadn't dared to touch the ball, he was startled when someone entered to the street basketball court and went to grab the ball and started to dribble. This someone was…

" Kagami-kun…"

Kagami nearly got a heart attack; the ball he was holding, slipped from his grasp he shrieked loudly… and looked at Kuroko's emotionless face who was standing behind him.

"Damn kuroko greet people normally will you?" Kagami huffed and scowled irritably and folded his arms to his chest, glaring halfheartedly at kuroko whose eyes held a slight excitement. Kagami sighed…and grasped the ball that was close enough to his shoes, he started to dribble and shot the ball into the ring from where he stood easily with a little bit of concentration. He wiped some sweat off on his chin and continued to shoot the ball several times until he reached to his limit.

Kuroko was watching Kagami, he seemed to be having lots of fun just by playing basketball alone, this feeling came again, the feeling to play basketball… he sighed inwardly.

Kagami turned to face kuroko who was spacing out somewhere. " Kuroko… "  
Kuroko looked at Kagami with a confusion though masking it perfectly through his blank eyes… " Hai?"

" I know why you quitted this sport… and I don't know how you managed to get over it, but give up"

He was shocked, give up on what? On Basketball? He already gave up on it… but that feeling of wanting to play again… that feeling to be happy just by shooting the ball like how Kagami-kun seemed to be having fun, even though that would be a fail attempt. That feeling when he watched the seniors and juniors play a mini game, what was that… why was this happening to him? Kagami could clearly see the confusion on his face… kagami seemed serious this time…

"Just give up on giving up on Basketball; you love it more than me… Kuroko, it's going to take some time, but I will show you why to give up"

Kagami was holding out his fist…Kuroko felt the need to do it; even if it took a lot of time… he smiled slightly as he made his decision and bumped his fist. Not noticing who was watching from afar and wore an expression that could be described as envy.

-00000-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N To be continued? Thank you everyone for who reviewed the previous chapter , it made really happy and glad that you enjoyed it, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please don't mind about the mistakes if they are too horrible just tell me and I will try to correct them! Thank you again everyone especially for who followed this story.
> 
> Hint: I wonder who will meet Midorima and Takao in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke
> 
> Warning: This story contains Yaoi.

Today's " Oha-Asa" horoscope predicted the misfortune for Cancers that will be occurring on this day, and the lucky item to prevent this occurrence is to have a new pairs of sport shoes. That's why; Takao was cycling the shear car, while Midorima was sitting behind, drinking his red bean drink. When they got off and went inside the store, he had heard a familiar voice that was talking to the employee… and he was slightly surprised to see Kagami was there, trying to find a size for new shoes… Takao was shocked too, and he went to greet Kagami, until something stopped him on his way, he tried to move forward but some force was stopping him, he sighed inwardly… and glanced to see if there is something standing in front of him, it wasn't something…he realized too late as the person fell on his butt, he looked down and blinked… yes he was right, it wasn't something but someone...

"Sorry I didn't see you" He stretched out his hand to help this brat to stand up and he took it gratefully

"It's alright" …

" Oi Midorima… come greet Kagami!"

The moment Kagami had heard his name, he glanced around and saw who was calling him…he was surprised to see Midorima and Takao here… he stood up and went to greet them

" Hello Midorima and Takao… what are you doing here?"

Kagami sighed as he suddenly remembered Kuroko resistant to meet anyone from the Generation of Miracles'… the conversation that he had had with Kuroko while he demanded to go shopping with him…

*Flashback*

Kuroko was drinking his usual Vanilla Milkshake that Kagami promised him to buy if he came with him… Kagami suddenly remembered the question that was plaguing his mind…

"Kuroko, why do you fear to meet any of them?"

Kuroko stopped abruptly and stopped drinking…his eyes became more distant… Kagami felt stupid to ask this question knowing it would be no good now that he saw the reaction that's made them both uncomfortable…

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, but… I will protect you if anything happens, I promise Kuroko"

Kagami saw him smile… a very small smile that made him feel something, a feeling he couldn't describe…

"Sometimes Kagami-kun you say embarrassing things"

"Hey! What does that mean?"

End of flashback

Now as they stood together awkwardly, trying to strike up a decent conversation without getting into an angry argument… Kagami tried to search for Kuroko secretly, who had suddenly disappeared or Kagami was sure that he hid himself well that none of them could have guessed where he was hiding. Takao looked around in confusion…

"That's weird, I have just helped someone to stand up and then he suddenly disappeared the moment you came shin-chan!"

Midorima was used to be called by this nickname, but alone…and surely not in front Kagami, he swallowed his anger to not hit his unfortunate friend… yes, His friend… it was weird that he had finally recognized Takao to be his only friend…even though Takao had claimed that they played together before joining in a team and ending up a teammates instead of enemies… fate has a weird sense of humor…

Kagami chuckled nervously…" What are you saying? Maybe this brat just doesn't like to say thank you!"

Takao scowled at him in irritation" I don't care about being thanked, but he was wearing Seirin's outfit, blue hair and blue eyes…short and very pale, he seems very familiar to me… oh wait, I remember now! I am sure this brat used to play Basketball…"

Kagami gulped in fear of being find out, what if Midorima knew that it was Kuroko and he would go to Seirin and start searching for him there? Kuroko would not be pleased at all…

Midormia sighed inwardly…" Takao… let's just get my lucky item and move on, who cares why this brat had disappeared, I suggest you to forget him"

Kagami sighed in relief as they went to find another store, to have some space between them and to decrease the dangerous vibe that filled the atmosphere with a tense silence that made any customer to escape.

"If you called me a brat again Kagami-kun you will not like the consequences"

It was said in a flat, quiet tone that made Kagami shriek loudly as a girl … that terrified the employees whom ran out from the store when Kagami wasn't looking ….when Kagami went to buy the shoes he had been searching for so long, he had wondered why the shop was empty…He sweat dropped at his miserable luck… and Kuroko snickered silently to himself as they got out from the shop.

-0-

They ended up again in Magi Burger and sitting on the same table, Kagami ordered huge amounts of burger and shoving them fast into his mouth without taking any break… Kuroko sipped silently his Milkshake that Kagami again bought it for him… Kuroko excused himself to go to the bathroom to wash his hands…as he entered he saw someone that seemed familiar was washing his hands…Kuroko stopped in a quick sudden, that made this someone glance at the mirror.

Takao felt someone was watching him from behind, he glanced at the mirror and saw him again…he dried his hands and turned around to greet him with a smirk.

"Well, you can't disappear now can you?"

Kuroko sighed and with a blank eyes he answered him "No I can't, what do you want from me?"

"Ne, ne I wonder how shin chan would react when he sees that you are well and alive?"

Kuroko gulped in fear and tried to mask his emotion with a deadpan expression on his face.

"How do you know who I am?"

" I have heard rumors about the sixth phantom, I myself had my doubts if it's were true, so I've watched DVDS and I saw you were playing with them… it was hard at first to see you, but in the end I did."

He explained his reason and suddenly he felt the need to do this for Shin chan.

"I am not going to tell shin chan that you are here, obviously there is something between you too that's needed to be resolved quickly but I don't know what, but I have my guesses… Kuroko, is it?"

Kuroko nodded and kept silent knowing this conversation will end soon,

"I am Takao, and Shin chan has changed…I assure you he is not like that anymore…"

Kuroko was startled by the way Takao had emphasized the word 'anymore' and by that serious expression that was quickly dropped the moment they heard the door open slowly, creaking very loudly, before a tall, thin green haired man emerged from behind it.

"You!"

The man who had just entered the bathroom stared at him. Nothing else, yet Kuroko could feel his pulse beating in his ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of his mouth at regular, gasping intervals. He found that he too was staring. He could not take his eyes away from the other eyes. Nothing else mattered. He could no longer control his hands; they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm as color drained from his face. Yet, still he stared, willing himself not to run or escape.

If Midorima was not surprised it would be underestimated, he was shocked when he entered to see one of his friends talking to someone who he thought will never see him again, will never have an opportunity to tell him how much they were naïve back then, how much he had changed… he looked at him, kuroko hadn't changed much, he is still the same as ever, with that blank expression and eyes that's are void of emotions.

Midorima stood frozen, he wanted to say so many things, yet… he feared of what Kuroko would do to him, he knew soon that Kagami will come here, he said so himself, if Midorima didn't open his mouth to say something, his chance will be lost.

But what could he say? And what? A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of his stomach; a cold wave embalmed him as the hairs rose on the back of his neck and suddenly his mouth ran dry. The sound of his voice, was filled with sadness… NO! kuroko started to make his escape, Midorima felt the need to stop him, it was his ONLY chance! He grasped Kuroko's elbow in a tight grip, that made Kuroko wince and yelp,

"Kuroko…."

" Midorima- kun "

Midorima flinched as he heard the way Kuroko had said his name, he let go of Kuroko's hand and made sure to block his way if he intended to escape, just in case…

"I don't know what to say, after all of these years… I am surprised of meeting you here"

He was not shocked when Kuroko had avoided to glance up at him, or to even make any eye contact, and he was not surprised that Kuroko hadn't said any word.

"I apologize for the way I behaved, Blood A and Blood B do not get along, but… I am saying this because now it's my only chance, I am sorry Kuroko…"

Midorima had swallowed his pride, and he didn't care when Takao gasped at his own words… he didn't care at all, all what he cared about is Kuroko to look at him, to diminish this guilt that drank his happiness …whenever he remembered the way they treated Kuroko, God… it was so wrong… so wrong.

At last, Kuroko's looked at him and he stepped back in a slight fear… Kuroko's eyes, they were filled with nothing, he could not describe the emotions that's lied within them, the moment however, was interrupted when Kagami opened the door and froze at the sight, he almost got suffocated from this intense atmosphere,

"What's happening here?"

Kagami's voice brought them back into the reality…

"Nothing is wrong Kagami-kun let's leave this place"

Kuroko walked away, he had escaped from him, Midorima felt that he could properly breath now, when he heard the door to be slammed shut, he gasped as he felt his legs gave up under him and he fell hard on his butt with a loud thud, Takao called out his name in a frightened tone, and was by his side within seconds.

Takao was startled when he saw Midorima trying to hide his face with his hand, his shoulders were shaking and whimpers echoed in the bathroom, Takao realized that Midorima was sobbing, and he was trying to hide his tears that's were always below the cold surface.

Takao could do nothing but to be by his side.

-0-

Kagami was walking beside Kuroko who was awfully quiet, Kagami was not sure what had happened back there, but he needed at least to calm Kuroko down…

"Kuroko you need to stop this! You have to move on and forgive them! They have changed I assure you!"

Kagami had snapped at him and made Kuroko stop walking…. They faced each other; Kuroko's blue bangs were covering his eyes…

"I know! Everyone has moved on! But why I can't?! it's always like this, why I can't forgive them? I really want to, I want everything go back to normal! But I can't face them now!"

Kagami took a step back, he had never heard Kuroko shout like that before, he was panting from exhaustion, but now Kagami can see his eyes, they were mixed with emotions…that's nearly broke his heart… Kuroko clamped his hand over his mouth; he didn't want to let anyone hear him cry… no one!

Kagami sighed inwardly and he smiled warmly at kuroko who was trying not to break down… he automatically without thinking hugged Kuroko… who gasped at the sudden contact.

"It's alright Kuroko, I will help you to get through this, I have promised after all"

-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I know it's slightly OOC but I have tried to make Midorima stays in character I don't know if it's worked, well Please read and review and sorry if there were mistakes here. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and left Kudos to the previous chapters it made me really happy


	5. Ogiwara and Kagami

No one had ever heard the wind blow like this before, suddenly, the window slammed shut. He was startled at first; because he was reading his favorite book and forgot to close the window, and he forgot about the cold. He blamed his forgetful memory this time, for he started to feel the effectiveness of the cold wind, his hands were numb and barely able to feel anything, he rubbed them together to have a source of heating, but it didn't help that much.

His phone beeped, signaling that he has a new message, as he opened it and read of what it contains, he read it out loud…" Meet me at the Basketball park that's near the school" it was simple, yet it brought a smile to his face, and again… it made him forget about his numb hands.

When he reached, he found someone was already occupying the Basketball court, and he silently watched, not wanting to disturb this person's moment… it felt like watching his favorite movie and enjoying his time, this person was obviously playing a Basketball, he cleared his throat, realizing it was enough of watching, and it's time to make his presence known, he walked inside and tapped this person's shoulder… for a moment, he thought this person was ignoring him, but clearly… there was another reason, of why this person started to search frantically, and the ball that he was holding suddenly slipped to the ground from his grasp, before the ball could reach any further, he bent slightly, and grabbed it.

"Domo"

This person had nearly jumped out of his skin, or better yet, he nearly got a heart attack… His beat hearts had magically increased tenfold… he was panting as if he ran a Marathon… he suddenly took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sighed. After that…

" HELLO? Is that what all you can say after nearly getting me a heart attack!...Geez Kuroko, can you show up normally?"

It seems that Kuroko didn't catch the intending meaning behind this person's words, who has red hair and split eyebrows, for his head was titling to one side, it made this person roll his eyes, and slam his big hand on his own face.

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun"

Questioned Kuroko with a confused expression on his face, Kagami sighed again, he seemed to do that a lot lately so he decided to get along with kuroko; because he knows that kuroko will never stop this childish game… and by childish he meant ' Being oblivious'… Kagami continued to play while kuroko only watched… an hour had passed without realizing, Kuroko never got bored while he watched… in fact he went to play against kagami, they forgot what surrounded them, and forgot to count how many scores that Kagami was scoring, they suddenly stopped, when they realized that they can't move or jump anymore.

They were both panting exhaustively, both were sitting on a bench, drinking as much as they have of water, the silence was comfortable, Kagami sighed, it brought kuroko into the reality.

"Kuroko, have you ever thought that your style of Basketball as a sacrifice?"

Kuroko was startled and yet, he couldn't answer because honestly he didn't understand the meaning of the question,

"What do you mean, Kagami-kun?"

" Since the moment you have started to play in matches with Generation of Meracals, have you ever felt the need to pin point that you were playing?... what I mean is, nobody will remember in the end of the game that they played against a shadow… even if they lost, they will only remember your teammates brutal style."

Kagami might not know how it feels when you hate something you once loved, but he can relate to that feeling… the bitterness and emptiness, he had tried to escape these emotions when he used to play street Basketball in America, no one could beat him, and everyone had envied him for his unnatural power. Even though some of his American friends, he thought that they were not like the rest, but…looks were deceiving.

So, he thought about his style of Basketball, that everyone thought of it as a gift, and how is he thinking that Kuroko's style as a sacrifice… no one's there to envy it, no one to acknowledge it, no one to be awed by it, so he made a promise, without realizing, he never let Kuroko answer his question…

"Kuroko, I will show them how much of a power you hold"

Kagami Point of view:

I smacked the alarm with force that I nearly got it smashed into little pieces again, the numbers were blinking with no sound now, I felt sore from all the training that our coach gave us, and I was glad that Kuroko had decided to try out, but to join the basketball team, he is still thinking about it. I received an email from my best friend that most of people wonder 'why is he befriending a delinquent', that's how my old school that was called Osaka Highschool, before coming to Seirin had described me, and well I couldn't blame them.

Flashback

I was really short tempered, and beat the people who pisses me off, for mocking my red hair or my weird eyebrows… until I saw the guy that always pisses me off, who always put the blame on me about everything he has done and get away with it, and the teacher would buy his made up excuse, because he is not strong built like I am, and he was known for being sadistic person, he always loves to bait me and making me lash out on him.

Until I saw him beating an innocent guy who was defenseless… I could hear the conversation from where I stood, not very far… "Are you mocking us you bastard; because we love Basketball, that's how we play it, and you must deal with it!"

The innocent boy was flat on his back, crossing his arms into his face, holding back the tears that stung his eyes, gritting his teeth both in anger and mortification, the boy cried out when his attacker smacked his foot hard on his unprotected chest, the innocent boy groaned in pain, and shouted for him to stop. The guy who I can't stand, mentioned his crew that consist of two masculine guys to help him … and my temper had snapped in anger.

Launching myself forward to where they were standing, my aura shifted intensely to more intimidating, my red locks were covering my eyes, and my fists were clenched so hard that it turned my knuckles white, with each step I was stomping hard on the ground, in that moment the crew realized that they were in danger, they gasped when they saw me except him…

"Well, well, well if it isn't my man… "

The guy that I can't stand, put a hand around my shoulder as if we were old friends and I, with so much hate, grabbed his elbows and twisted it behind his back, making him cringe… the crew was no longer there the moment they spotted me. The innocent boy heaved himself up and rested his back on the wall, panting tiredly… I leaned into this guy ear and honestly I still don't what his name

"If I see you lay a finger again on him, I will make you wish that you were never born"

The guy whimpered and he backed a few step from me, enough for him to be safe.

"I will never forget this…Kagami!, I will make sure that you are expelled from this school"

I sneered at him

"Like I care about this fucking school…Leave now!"

The innocent boy groaned, snapping my attention back to him, I walked forward and to my surprise he wasn't afraid of me which slightly, it made me really impressed. The orange haired guy looked up to me, his eyes were full of gratitude.

"Thank you, kagami-san!"

I was confused for a moment "Eh? How do you know my name?

The guy chuckled loudly…I gritted my teeth.

"That guy said your name"

"oh, what's your name? do you play Basketball?

The guy face softened and he clamped his hand over his mouth, and rested his head to where his knees were. I was suddenly worried

" Oi! Are you okay?"

" It's just so hard! I can't play Basketball again, I was beaten by my best friend, I couldn't face him again, I was so afraid he would think of me differently and now he thinks that I hate him…what should I do!"

I was stunned for a moment, and all I could was to stay silent

" and my name is Shigehiro Ogiwara"

End of Flashback

The email as I have read it, it brought a smile to my face

From: Ogi-kun

To: kagami

Subject: Meet

Hello, kagami-kun, I will be arriving at your place tomorrow morning! And thank you for helping kuroko, I am so excited to meet him, please don't tell him that I am coming, I know he still blames himself, and I can't wait to join your team! Have a nice day"

Yes, kagami was really excited too; because he wants what's the best for kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello dear readers, yes I am alive, and the story is not dead! I am so very glad that you followed this story; it makes me so nervous that I am posting this chapter; I just want to clear some things here.
> 
> Kagami had left America and never played against Tatsuya so I am not exactly how old he was, but I guess around 14? Yes and I am sure that even if he lived alone, he at least went to a High school so I made this up… Osaka High school. And about Ogiwara, when he left Meiko, he went to Osaka High school and that's how they met! I hope its understandable now.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter,
> 
> Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back?

Kuroko couldn't believe it, standing in front him was the sole reason why he had to quit Basketball. The guy who introduced him about Basketball was here, where he and *his team*? Practiced all day, declaring that he is now a member.

He wanted to dim his presence more, but he knows it will be futile; because no matter where he hides, he finds him… he is the only person who could make him feel this way, he remembers before separating their ways, how was their relationship was tending to be, even though they were merely eleven years old, anyone can understand what the term love is, but they were quicker. When they made their promise, kuroko felt that they will never be like this again, they will be rivals… and he doesn't know if he can live with that, but why was he here? And standing in front of him with a serious expression, and kuroko knows deep inside, that his feelings for him were no longer as they were while he was young, when he was young he used to understand what love is… but now he isn't so sure anymore.

He couldn't look at him at all, his eyes were averted elsewhere, and he felt his heart was sagged down into an empty pit of darkness, how could he betray his friend, and lie about their promise, he doesn't deserve to have him as a friend at all, he started chewing on his lower lip, his chin trembled. He took a long, shuddering breath and blinked rapidly to see past the rim of warm wetness threatening to overspill his eyes, kuroko didn't noticed that his friend's face had softened and the serious expression was no longer plastered on his face. He looked away as his faced turn red. "Don't cry" he mumbled to himself. He had to grind his teeth back and forth, as tears silently filled his eyes. His shaking hands became clenched fists and he dug his fingers into his palms as he bit his quivering lip.

Ogiwara took a step forward and kuroko's head snapped up as he took a step back and he clamped his hand over his mouth, trying as much as he can to quiet down his quivers and sobs, everyone in the gym had left them, and kuroko seemed not to notice that, Kagami had told them that it was a reunion between best friends and they should leave, and Riko had agreed knowing it was something serious.

Ogiwara sighed sadly at his friend; and he mumbled his friend's name in a soft tone, his expression had turned into a grimace when he remembered how kuroko had fainted in the end of that game, he flinched… he doesn't like to think about it, he couldn't be there around kuroko… he felt like he had failed him, by running away like a coward. This time he was back to make things better, it was all thanks to Kagami, that he was here now, without him he would not be able to love Basketball again.

" Kuroko"

This time he said it louder and with each step that he took, kuroko was trying to make distances, so he stomped on his foot and walked in a medium speed until he made sure that kuroko cannot turn his back, reaching out with arms extended Ogiwara had finally succeeded by bringing kuroko between his arms and his face is buried into his chest, he squeezed kuroko harder until he surrendered, his chin was rested on kuroko's top head, kuroko's hands were clutching his shirt in a firm grip, and his shirt was probably soaked with tears now, but he didn't care at all.

" Kuroko, I am sorry that I have left, but I am back and I will be by your side"

Kuroko nodded his head, and his clutched hands started to soften, he was done with crying now, but he couldn't look at him yet. Ogiwara lifted his chin, but kuroko's eyes were still downcast.

" Kuroko, please look at me, you don't have to be like this, I know that you still love Basketball, I love it… I don't hate it anymore, I have moved on so should you"

This time kuroko looked at him with a bewildered expression

" But ogiwara-kun… I couldn't stop Akashi an-"

He was cut off as Ogiwara decided that he needed to do it now, let him feel that he was no longer upset about their past, when he leaned in, Kuroko couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest. His blood flowed rapidly in his cheeks, making his face as red as ever. Without realizing he lifted his hands, and pulled them up high to Ogiwara's shoulders, where he entwined them with his soft *orange hair*. Ogiwara put his hands down at Kuroko's waist while pulling him closer to his chest, and that's when lips were pressed against lips.

Kuroko felt Ogiwara's tongue run across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let their tongues explore each other's mouths. Ogiwara ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair and pulled him closer, before pulling away from him completely so they could catch a breath.

However neither of them felt that someone was watching them from afar, his expression was mixed with hurt and anger, he wished if he could look away but he can't, his blonde locks were covering his eye's that were brimmed with tears. He forced himself to escape for now.


	7. chapter 7

The night was chilly. The wind and sweat in his state were too much, the skies clapped with thunder as the rainwater pelted him, his heart felt heavy, and his shoulders were slouched, sometimes he cherished these moment, because there were no one to judge him, no masks to wear, or smiles to fake. His emotions were always taken as a granted, he has just finished practice, and to his relief no one questioned him to where he was going, or if he wanted to hang out with them, they seemed to know that he needed a little space, because he had messed up a lot during today's practice and got hit on his pretty face a lot time 'by Kasamatsu-senpai', without realizing he was pouting.

Well he was going to give someone a visit again! He sometimes gave himself a little time alone with his soul, but he hated to be alone, he knew that he has a lot of competitors towards his first 'crush' but that doesn't mean that he has to give up on him, when he reached Serein and near the Gym's door, the only thing that was blocking him… it was his hesitation, he thanks God for no one to spot him, he was referring to his deadly 'fans', he shuddered.

Feeling his courage suddenly increase he was about to step into Serein's Gym, and greet everyone with a loud voice, but he was halted in a quick sudden, and the words that he was about to say were left burning in his throat, his golden eyes that were always filled with joy suddenly switched to what he was feeling inside his heart, his feelings were reflected in his eyes, these were a rare feelings, that's why he couldn't describe what they were.

He backed away from this place, at first it was slow and he was still watching them, them? Well his crush and a familiar boy… they were kissing, he turned his back but to his unfortunate luck, his foot was connected with something solid and hard, how he hadn't noticed that there was a trash here! Damn it, he cursed silently, his foot was still hurting and the doctor said to him that he can only practice once a week. The trash was big, and to his surprise it fell down, making all the dirty things fall,

He stumbled and gasped as he realized he was about to fall flat on his face, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact… he waited and waited, but nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly and he was so embarrassed, this familiar guy was holding his waist, and he was on his back, he realized that this guy took his fall, their faces were inches apart, he blushed as the realization dawned him, he got up quickly.

" Ah Gomensai! Are you okay?"

" It's okay, nothing serious" this person replied

" Kise-kun"

And his heartbeat will always beat tenfold when this someone will say his name, sometimes things will never change.

" Kurokochii~"

He was running towards him and was about to hug him, and cling to him, but… kurokochii dodged his hug and was hit on his face by the ground. Is this supposed to be a payback? He silently thought as he rubbed his injured nose. " Kurokochii! That hurt-suu!" he always had to fake that it didn't hurt "What are you doing here, kise-kun". Kise always wanted to be recognized, but kuroko's tone of voice indicated that he was really annoyed at him, he couldn't take it anymore! "I came here to see you, kurokochii, and who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Kise knows that he was just being rude, he couldn't help it after all, there is this burning emotion that he had yet to describe, but couldn't, " Non of your business" Kurokochii's reply, hit the right nerve…his fists were clinched when he saw the blush on kurokochii's face, and that guy will pay for this…. He was done being the nice guy here, he will show kurokochii how much he cares about him, maybe then he can't deny his affection to him. So he did something unrealistic, kuroko was shocked, that he could see, he would too be shocked at his own actions but; because his emotions are instable right now, he had done something horrible, the realization dawned him too late.

He slapped kurokochii's left cheek hard. He heard him gasp, then he felt this familiar feeling, the same feeling when he realized people wanted to befriend because of his status. He hurt him twice, how heartless can he be, didn't he forgot about the promise that he made to himself to let kurkochii love basketball again? To win against kagamichii?! But he ruined that, he backed away slowly… he knew he was being in shock, he was looking at the scene before him, this guy is checking out if kuroko is alright… he can feel no accomplishment or pride at his life's work. The despair and pain erupted from him like a volcano and soon his cheeks were wet and salty. He also whispered, not sure if they heard him…

"I am sorry"

And he started to run, even when he heard kurokochii calling out his name… he ignored it, he doesn't deserve to be his friend again, he can also feel that someone was running behind him, but he was fast, when he deemed that this place was safe, and knew that he was alone, He sat in a sheltered corner where his thoughts roamed round and round with only the thoughts of how could be so selfish, silence was eating his surrounding leaving the sigh of his loneliness shooting air out of his mouth with each breathe he exhaled, He rocked back and forth hugging his knees to his chest. And whimpered

"Kise-kun"

The monotone voice, made him silently gasp, he still couldn't look at his face.

" It's alright. Kise-kun, you can look at me"

And when he did, he couldn't look away.

" Kurkochii! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I LIKE YOU!"

Kuroko was startled and kise gasped, realized of what he said, he just confessed!

And he waited for the answer, while holding his breath.

But the moment was interrupted as this familiar guy entered while shouting kurokochii's name, there was also kagami, it seemed they bumped into each other, kise chuckled, and breathed more steadier again, knowing he will not get the answer right now, but he knew it too well.

"Kise why you are here?!"

Kise stood up and bowed as an apology for kurokochii, " I am really sorry kurokochii, it won't happen again, I am just returning to my home now"

" Oi, don't ignore me, kise! What have you done to kuroko!"

" Kise-kun"

Poor Kagami being ignored by kuroko too! " Oi, kuroko you bastard!" Kagami was pissed off!

Kise stood abruptly.

"I will introduce you to my friend, his name is shigehiro ogiwara"

Kise stood face to face with this person, none of them looked away from each other, as if silently they were challenging each other… kise extended his arm, and the other grasp it, both with so much force… silently agreeing, with a smirk on their faces, that kuroko will be mine… the challenge was on.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagami Taiaga knew that everyone thought of him to be oblivious, but he was actually not that, in fact he knows that everyone is trying to make kuroko theirs, he was different than them, he was trying to help him, and to be himself when he is around, even if he envied kuroko, he wanted to help him, Yes, he envied him to the point he thought of kuroko as a rival, good competitor, all of that just to gain that someone's affection.

Kagami would practice to no end, when he overthinks, he called shige and kuroko so that they could hang out in the court, he of course will play against Shige, and after awhile kuroko would join on his own accord, the place was full of players, since it is a street basketball court, he accidentally threw the ball and in result it hit someone's head, and that someone happened to be him, the one he was trying to gain affection from.

Everyone was shocked, including kuroko, though his face was still impassive as always, no hint of emotion, but at least he didn't run away this time, he stood facing him. Their last encounter wasn't so pleasant, kuroko knew what he said was out of character, but he couldn't help it, his anger fuelled on it's own, he still didn't answer his question, he silently chuckled, it wasn't a question, it was more of an order, to be his shadow again.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do, Seirin won the Winter Cup, but he was sure that they will face harder games, for now he decided to practice with Serin, they seemed friendly, and not to forget Shige-kun will be joining them, maybe he will make him his Light?

" Ah Tetsu, kagami, you are both here.."

" Ahomine! why you didn't tell us that you will be here?"

" Eh Bakagami, I didn't know that you will be here too, I came with my team to play a game"

Aomine knew that he was avoiding a person, he didn't know him after all, the guy was standing too close to kuroko, Aomine felt a pang of jealousy sparks inside his heart, he directed his gaze at this person with a cold glare, strangely enough, this guy seemed familiar... The guy was laughing at something that Kagami had said, kagami was talking too much, maybe because of this atmosphere, it was filled with tension.

Kuroko's eyes were still the same, they were looking right through him, he really wanted to apologize for that last encounter, but he has some questions as well, he needed answers, also he needs him to play again.

" Tetsu." When he said his name, it was in a complete seriousness, all what they could hear was the sound of the players as they chatted and played, the guy seemed to sense what he was going to do, so he glared hard at Aomine who he ignored it.

" Are you still running away? The Tetsu that I knew, would never give up, do you still remember the time when you wanted to really quit Basketball?"

Kuroko gasped as he started to remember, he avoided Aomine's eyes, and his sweaty locks were covering his eyes, that Aomine was sure there was a hint of emotion in them, otherwise, kuroko would've looked at him..." I know that we have treated you badly in that time, but we didn't hurt your style of Basketball, it were your emotions, as far I know it can be healed, you have Kagami in your side now, and this friend of yours" He directed his gaze at Shige... who thought it will be rude if he didn't introduce himself, he bowed his back slightly as a greeting " It's nice to meet you, my name is Shigehiro Ogiwara" … Aomine snorted, disinterested and a realization seemed to dawn him, " So, you are that guy then, that we beat you in that game."

Kagami knew that Aomine was being too harsh at this moment " Aomine don't be rude...!" He shouted at him, while being frustrated at the same time, however, what shocked them that kuroko actually started to speak " It's alright Kagami-kun..." He no longer had his eye's hidden behind his locks, right now he was looking at Aomine with full determination that Aomine and everyone were startled. " I have decided to join Seirin" Kagami and Shige were of course so excited by the news, Shige hugged Kuroko tightly, who in return blushed deeply, by displaying this type of affection towards everyone, but secretly enjoying the warmth.

When Aomine saw this, he curled his upper lip to keep himself from speaking. His mind whirling with thoughts that only made him assume the worst. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood. Making his eyes go dark, and his mouth become a straight line. His mouth began to form the words that he wanted desperately to shout them "So you have already decided," his voice was dark and the acid was practically dripping from the corners of his mouth. Kagami was looking at him in concern, Aomine actually knew that kuroko also decided what person he wanted to spend his life with, he clenched his fists, the guy stopped hugging kuroko, Kagami looked at Aomine in concern though no one could see it.

" Dai-chan!"

They heard someone shouted his name, it belongs to a female, it was none other than Momoi.

Kuroko eye's widened when he saw her, he never knew that she went with Aomine, so meeting her was a shock, Aomine directed his gaze towards her, kuroko analyzed her, she is still beautiful, but remembering what he did to her, his heart started to ache, " what do you want Satsuki, I am here with Tetsu and Kagami" and yes he purposely left that guy's name

" Eh, you said Tetsu!? He is here? Where is he?!" She asked hurriedly

" I am right here, Momoi-san"

" kyaaaaah! Kurokoooo-kun I missed you so much!"

She started to glomp on kuroko, who was confused at her behaviour, had she forgiven him for what he had done? why was she so carefree with him, " Ahh Kuroko-kun I will be sure to meet you later, but Dai-chan is already late!, we have to go, you are welcome to watch the game!" and with that they hurriedly left them. They decided that they were going to watch the game since they got nothing else to do.


	9. chapter 8

Kagami Taiaga knew that everyone thought of him to be oblivious, but he was actually not that, in fact he knows that everyone is trying to make kuroko theirs, he was different than them, he was trying to help him, and to be himself when he is around, even if he envied kuroko, he wanted to help him, Yes, he envied him to the point he thought of kuroko as a rival, good competitor, all of that just to gain that someone's affection.

Kagami would practice to no end, when he overthinks, he called shige and kuroko so that they could hang out in the court, he of course will play against Shige, and after awhile kuroko would join on his own accord, the place was full of players, since it is a street basketball court, he accidentally threw the ball and in result it hit someone's head, and that someone happened to be him, the one he was trying to gain affection from.

Everyone was shocked, including kuroko, though his face was still impassive as always, no hint of emotion, but at least he didn't run away this time, he stood facing him. Their last encounter wasn't so pleasant, kuroko knew what he said was out of character, but he couldn't help it, his anger fuelled on it's own, he still didn't answer his question, he silently chuckled, it wasn't a question, it was more of an order, to be his shadow again.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do, Seirin won the Winter Cup, but he was sure that they will face harder games, for now he decided to practice with Serin, they seemed friendly, and not to forget Shige-kun will be joining them, maybe he will make him his Light?

" Ah Tetsu, kagami, you are both here.."

" Ahomine! why you didn't tell us that you will be here?"

" Eh Bakagami, I didn't know that you will be here too, I came with my team to play a game"

Aomine knew that he was avoiding a person, he didn't know him after all, the guy was standing too close to kuroko, Aomine felt a pang of jealousy sparks inside his heart, he directed his gaze at this person with a cold glare, strangely enough, this guy seemed familiar... The guy was laughing at something that Kagami had said, kagami was talking too much, maybe because of this atmosphere, it was filled with tension.

Kuroko's eyes were still the same, they were looking right through him, he really wanted to apologize for that last encounter, but he has some questions as well, he needed answers, also he needs him to play again.

" Tetsu." When he said his name, it was in a complete seriousness, all what they could hear was the sound of the players as they chatted and played, the guy seemed to sense what he was going to do, so he glared hard at Aomine who he ignored it.

" Are you still running away? The Tetsu that I knew, would never give up, do you still remember the time when you wanted to really quit Basketball?"

Kuroko gasped as he started to remember, he avoided Aomine's eyes, and his sweaty locks were covering his eyes, that Aomine was sure there was a hint of emotion in them, otherwise, kuroko would've looked at him..." I know that we have treated you badly in that time, but we didn't hurt your style of Basketball, it were your emotions, as far I know it can be healed, you have Kagami in your side now, and this friend of yours" He directed his gaze at Shige... who thought it will be rude if he didn't introduce himself, he bowed his back slightly as a greeting " It's nice to meet you, my name is Shigehiro Ogiwara" … Aomine snorted, disinterested and a realization seemed to dawn him, " So, you are that guy then, that we beat you in that game."

Kagami knew that Aomine was being too harsh at this moment " Aomine don't be rude...!" He shouted at him, while being frustrated at the same time, however, what shocked them that kuroko actually started to speak " It's alright Kagami-kun..." He no longer had his eye's hidden behind his locks, right now he was looking at Aomine with full determination that Aomine and everyone were startled. " I have decided to join Seirin" Kagami and Shige were of course so excited by the news, Shige hugged Kuroko tightly, who in return blushed deeply, by displaying this type of affection towards everyone, but secretly enjoying the warmth.

When Aomine saw this, he curled his upper lip to keep himself from speaking. His mind whirling with thoughts that only made him assume the worst. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood. Making his eyes go dark, and his mouth become a straight line. His mouth began to form the words that he wanted desperately to shout them "So you have already decided," his voice was dark and the acid was practically dripping from the corners of his mouth. Kagami was looking at him in concern, Aomine actually knew that kuroko also decided what person he wanted to spend his life with, he clenched his fists, the guy stopped hugging kuroko, Kagami looked at Aomine in concern though no one could see it.

" Dai-chan!"

They heard someone shouted his name, it belongs to a female, it was none other than Momoi.

Kuroko eye's widened when he saw her, he never knew that she went with Aomine, so meeting her was a shock, Aomine directed his gaze towards her, kuroko analyzed her, she is still beautiful, but remembering what he did to her, his heart started to ache, " what do you want Satsuki, I am here with Tetsu and Kagami" and yes he purposely left that guy's name

" Eh, you said Tetsu!? He is here? Where is he?!" She asked hurriedly

" I am right here, Momoi-san"

" kyaaaaah! Kurokoooo-kun I missed you so much!"

She started to glomp on kuroko, who was confused at her behaviour, had she forgiven him for what he had done? why was she so carefree with him, " Ahh Kuroko-kun I will be sure to meet you later, but Dai-chan is already late!, we have to go, you are welcome to watch the game!" and with that they hurriedly left them. They decided that they were going to watch the game since they got nothing else to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko was sweating too much for his own likening, after saying that he will join the practice, coach wanted to analyze his abilities, and she was sure she was expecting something higher than this performance, otherwise she wouldn't look so dumbfounded. He wanted to tell her his own ability, but maybe he will show her by asking her for a mini game with the senpais, she agreed reluctantly. Shige-kun and kagami-kun were on his team and he was using them both as his lights, even if they didn't know that yet. When the game ended, everyone was too shocked about the results, kuroko's team had won with two points difference. And coach was left dumbfounded again but this it was for a good reason.

He was gulping the water when kagami came to sit next to him, he didn't know why everyone suddenly confessed their feelings to him, he knows that he should reply to at least be considerate of their feelings, but he needed someone to help him make the decision, he didn't know who would listen to him, he sighed tiredly, which brought kagami attention to him

" Something troubling you, kuroko?"

Kuroko didn't know if kagami had feelings for him, but he was sure that he didn't confess yesterday, he wanted to ask him but didn't know how, he really hoped that kagami doesn't have any feelings for him except friendship, he wanted someone that he can trust so that he can confide his thoughts.

" It's just that I don't want to reject any of their feelings and to lose our friendship, I don't know how to do it!", Kagami chuckled and sighed, " At least be considerate for their feelings, even if you rejected them at least they can move on" Kuroko widened his eyes, why he couldn't think of that?, " can I ask you a question?" Kagami nodded for him silently so that he can continue however he seemed reluctant, kagami thought he needed his assurance so he said " It's alright kuroko, you can trust me" and he smiled hoping that kuroko will ask and to trust him " Are you like them... I mean do you have feelings for me?" He avoided looking at kagami while he asked this question, he felt embarrassed for this, and he knows that this isn't the right time or enough time.

He was startled when kagami chuckled loudly he looked at him with a confused expression, then Kagami stopped and he seemed a bit nervous? " No, I feel nothing only friendship, though there is someone who I like and I hope he can return my feelings" He was so nervous for admitting that he liked someone! He didn't tell anybody about this, only kuroko even shige didn't know this! Kuroko smile a micro smile, he seemed relieved " then I hope you can tell this person as soon as you can, and if you want someone to listen to you, I am here" Kagami was surprised because kuroko said that, he finally accepted his friendship, and he promised himself not to break his promise, to make kuroko loves Basketball again! Kagami nodded and grinned widely.

They were both startled when they heard shouts and yelling, they stood up only to find out that their senpais were having a fight, and it looks serious, everyone stopped their practice, even Riko stood between their senpais, trying to calm them down, but to no avail, it was getting out of hand!, kuroko and kagami looked concerned, not only them but the rest of the team, usually their fight would include sarcasm but this time they were both angry.

" I don't care about it, so drop the discussion!" Hyuuga was shouting at Kiyoshi who looked troubled

" But! we have to talk about it! I mean, you always avoid the discussion! we have to find out and try it again!"

That sentence seemed to snap Hyuga, he shoved Riko, who fell on her butt with a thud, but Hyuga seemed not to care, Riko winced as she grasped her chest, Mitobe and Kagami went to aid her. Hyuga pushed Kiyoshi backward and he empathized every word he said and it was filled with anger.

" Just Drop it and never open the subject again" He glared at Kiyoshi daring him to say anything more and he stormed away, not even giving Riko a glance. Kiyoshi snapped out of his daze as he looked at Riko, and he went to aid her, while avoiding looking at her eye's.

-0-0-

Kuroko, Shige and Kagami were eating in a Maji Burger, though no one seemed into talking, since Kiyoshi went to aid Riko, who she thinks she was fine, he insisted to go to the nurse, so the practice was ended earlier than usual. They wanted to help their senpais, but they didn't know what happen, so they can't do anything, only hoping that Kiyoshi could fix this. However, kuroko might know what is this all about, since he tend to observe people, he decided to help his senpais, " I think I have a slight idea about what is going on". Shige and Kagami looked surprised, though no one said anything so he continued, " I think that Hyuga has feelings for kiyoshi's senpai, although I don't how it happened or the details, but I have been observing everyone, since my Teiko days."

Shige looked surprised and gasped as he remembered something " I remember, I was asking Koganei senpai yesterday some questions about how the team was formed and he told me that without Kiyoshi senpai there will be No Serin Basketball, and if he didn't convince Hyuga senpai to play again, there will be no team" Kagami nodded " Yes, You are right about that" … " we need to find a way to fix things" Leave it to kagami to state the obvious.

-0-0-

Furihata sighed for the umpteenth time this day, he hoped that his senpais would fix their problem, lately he felt as if he should practice more, he felt as if needed to create a skill, since kuroko joined the team, he was inspired to practice more, kuroko has an amazing ability, and he wanted to play with them again, he remembered how he feared to defy that person order, but he needed to change that, he was just a few steps from his home but he bumped into someone because he was spacing out, his books were scattered on the floor he started apologizing, but when he heard the voice, and looked at the person, I mean he looked at his fear, that has a Red hair, it was without a warning that the darkness had swallowed him.

-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am so nervous for posting this! I do not know if it's interesting story! I am still not sure about it, or if I should continue it. It depends if you really liked it! I am sorry if there ware mistakes here! If you liked this story, please review, more encounters with Kuroko and Aomine, Kuroko and Seirin team will be in the next chapter! Please review you will make me happy 0_0


End file.
